


London Beckons: A Harry Potter, and Hellsing crossover

by GothicFrisk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hellsing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicFrisk/pseuds/GothicFrisk
Summary: This is a mixture of Hellsing Unabridged, and Harry Potter as both are wonder genres. Obviously things will be altered making it AU(Alternate universe)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Walter Cum Dornez fell in love with a woman named Genovia McGonagall who served as the governess of Integra Hellsing. The couple would have three children; fraternal twins Matilda Integra Dornez and Ignatius Walter Dornez the younger twin, along with a son named Malcolm Arthur Dornez 

Sir Integra, and Walter gave the children the nicknames are Tilda, Iggy, and Mal. Alucard refers to them as the Dornez triple threat. The trio referred to Integra as Teggie in private and refer to her as her Sir Integra in public. Integra sees the trio as her adopted cousins, Alucard sees them as his niece and nephews. Alucard is the godfather of Matilda, Minerva is the godmother of Ignatius, and Sir Integra is the godmother of Malcolm. 

Tilda and Iggy are the same age Fred and George Weasley. Mal is the same age as Luna Lovegood. Tilda and Mal are able to use magic, while Iggy inherited Walter's abilities and ability to use monofilament fibers. 

Abraham Van Helsing formed had formed an alliance with the Ministry of Magic ages ago and the Hellsing organization had been known by  
MACUSA since the rise of Gellert Grindelwald and Adolf Hitler. 

🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛  
Minerva McGonagall pov  
1989

🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛🐈⬛ 

"Minerva, when I first saw the name Matilda Integra Dornez appear on the list of new first years, I was curious if she is your great niece. I am aware that your niece Genovia had married Walter Dornez, a prodigy who served as an employee of Sir Arthur Hellsing."Albus trailed off for a moment waiting for my response, his blue eyes twinkle with a mix of curiosity and glee. I nod my head as I explained that his assumptions were correct, we chat at great length of this and conclude that I would visit my great niece and the Hellsing family. 

An hour later I managed to find an outfit suitable for my trip to England so that I could meet up with Walter and head to Hellsing manor for a respite of about a month. I arch a brow when I arrived in London to see that Walter wasn't alone seeing as Sir Integra was having a conversation with my great nephew Malcom, the boy was now eight years old it was obvious he resembled my late niece Genovia. I chuckle as my godchild Ignatius engulfed me in a bear hug. I pat his head as I overheard Walter and Matilda's conversation. 

"Well it's not that I am against heading to magic school, I am cool spending time with Auntie Minnie. I don't like being apart from Iggy more than a month seeing as I feel incomplete. I will be annoyed that I won't spend time with Uncle Alucard during storms, I mean my bear Rumplestiltskin that you and Mummy have me is a fine companion and all..."Matilda looks off taking a breath before she adds"Besides I wanna train with Teggie and read stories to Mal before he goes to sleep. I will miss you the most Papa, it's wonderful that you let me help you in the kitchen."

"Hi Auntie Minnie, Tilda is grumpy and she thinks that she has to leave right away. I swear that she's dramatic at times, it's just...." Ignatius trailed off wincing as I noticed that he was kicked in the shins by his younger brother before he ran over to cling to the leg of  
a chuckling Integra who extinguished a cigarillo she was smoking. I shook my head seeing as I was concerned that it would effect her health along with the children. Matilda and Walter joined us soon after Matilda was now by my side glaring at Ignatius with disdain. She looks up at me with a nervous smile. 

"Hullo Auntie Minnie, it seems like a certain person decided to blather on and say half truths. I don't like being apart from my family but I am fine with bieng a half-blood."Matilda mutters as she looked up with her cobalt eyes that held concern, "I mean it's just that much as Iggy and I argue we are each one half of a pair. I don't exactly dislike the idea of attending Hogwarts, it's just that I worry about things..."I pat Matilda on the head after our conversation ends she skipped over towards Walter who grins as she asked him a question about something. I was amused watching the exchange, it was that moment when I was aware that Integra was standing beside me. Ignatius and Malcolm rush past playing a game as Integra sighs before speaking with me.

"Hullo Professor McGonagall, I last spoke with you after Malcolm's first birthday, he's a handful at times but not like Alucard can be. I wonder has  
Albus considered adding courses on learning basic combat, and practical subjects?" Integra pauses as she lit a cigarillo before continuing " it doesn't hurt to have combatc skills to protect oneself when magic doesn't affect others. Walter and Genovia always thought that it was wise for magical children to have a well rounded education. Especially after Alucard noticed Tilda exhibited her ability to use magic as a toddler." Integra shook her head when as she spoke the vampire king's name. Walter had opened a door of a Rolls-Royce for us, I noticed that Ignatius and Malcolm fell asleep in the back seat together. Matilda sat reading a book that was titled Matilda, Integra took a seat beside her as Walter held the door to the front seat open for me.

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇  
Alucard pov  
Hellsing Manor  
Two hours later 

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇  
I watched from the shadows as my master and godchild sat having a conversation regarding how vexing it was that young Tilda was to start attending Hogwarts. I felt both of them gazing in my direction and showed myself only to feel as Tilda's small form crashed into me. My master gestures for me to go on and spend time with my goddaughter. I nod as I picked up the sobbing child, it wasn't to hard to decipher her thoughts seeing as I was able to share a psychic bond with both Iggy and Tilda. I chuckle softly as she clung to me with a rather strong grip.

"Worry not pisicuță mică(little kitten in Romanian) it will be fine if you wish it to be I can allow one of my shadows to become a familiar so that you have part of me to protect you. I know that Sir Integra and Walter will discuss with Minnie about incorporating a few courses so that one of the three us can make certain that senile prat Albus is able to prepare you for battle against Lord Voldemort or the likes of the Iscariot. "I growl thinking of the later seeing as the sorcerer cult leader would be a vexing yet simply opponent. 

"I think that I would like a ragdoll kitten, a boy one so it feels like you're around, Rumplestiltskin is like having Papa, Mummy, my brothers and Teggie with me. I am aware Auntie Minnie will be around, she can't favor me. "Tilda mutters "dracu 'asta(Fuck that in Romanian)" soon she curls up against me purring like a kitten, the reason I nicknamed her that in Romanian. 

"While I am not against you teaching Tilda Romanian it is not amusing to hear her swear, in any language to be honest. I will allow her to spend time with you until supper, Sir Integra wishes for you to join us in order to make certain Minerva can incorporate certain lessons and training in Tilda's schedule. I am fine with the idea of a familar seeing as you can make certain she isn't depressed ."Walter says as he places a few of Tilda's things on my dresser. I glance over the cover of one of the books and chuckle softly seeing as it was Matilda by Roald Dahl.

I spent time with pisoiul meu mic(My little kitten in Romanian). We discussed her troubled thoughts, books, and how much she wanted to learn more of my abilities. I managed to gift my godchild with a bit of my essence so that I could protect her. Tilda had been chosen to be my apprentice, Iggy been a prodigy as an inventor, and young Mal would serve as the apprentice of his father Walter. The children were allowed to pursue any other career they wished as long as they trained with all of us. 

After the passing of Genovia it was agreed the children would attend school for a few years before they were home schooled while training under Walter, Integra and myself. I saw the bond Walter and Genovia shared, I honestly was pleased to see Jolly Wally find love in Genny Penny as I called her. It was amusing that she was actually able to keep me in line at times, I admit part of the reason was that I was attracted to her. I also was amused to find out she knew that Walter had a crush on my Girlycard side. I felt something hit my head and look to see Tilda pouting while holding her copy of Matilda. 

"Papa wants us to spend time with Auntie Minnie so that she knows what my lessons and training are when I am not learning my magical studies. "Tilda leans her head against my chest. I kiss the top of her head as I travel through a few walls making Iggy and Mal giggle, Walter shake his head while rolling his eyes, and Minerva jump in surprise. 

"Alucard how many times have I told you not to do that when we have guests over? I apologize Minerva if Alucard startled you, he can be an arse ..."my master trailed off as noticed Tilda had been riding piggyback. I smirk watching as Tilda leap to sit between her siblings seeing as it was something that they had done all thier lives. Walter sets a wine bottle before me after he lists off tonight's menu, he bows before he sat beside Minerva. I took a seat between him and my master who sat at the head of the table. Soon we all began to discuss various things as we enjoyed our supper.

🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️  
Diagon Alley  
A few days later  
Tilda pov  
Telepathy  
🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️  
'I kinda wish that Mal and Uncle Alucard were with us today, I love being around them when we are around crowded places. I also am kinda scared of Auntie Minnie..." I pause as Teggie and Papa were talking to my great aunt. I shook my head yawning 'I mean she's kinda cool but, Teggie and Uncle Alucard at least get that I need you to be close enough to...' I sigh feeling my brother's hand squeeze mine to reassure me he understands what I couldn't say. 

'Tilda you know it's killing me that we have to be apart, I know we have rooms of our own seeing as we need space from each other. Hell it is fucking obvious how much Mal is going to miss you, your elbow is proof of that. We are the only ones who he pinches on the elbow, he clings to Teggie and Papa. It funny how he pulls Uncle Alucard's hair as he rises on his shoulders.' Iggy sighs softly as we continue our telepathic conversation.

'Tilda you ever noticed that Uncle Alucard will check in on us at times especially when we are separated from each other? I mean he probably listened to a few of our conversations when we want to cause mischief. ' Iggy and I exchange a look when we hear the booming laugh of my godfather in our minds to confirm that he spies on us more than we assume. We shrugged in unison as we continue to select a few wizarding fictional books along with the ones on my list for Hogwarts. 

"I see that you both decided to select various wizarding fiction that you can enjoy reading before the beginning of your first year Matilda!"Auntie Minnie says making me squeeze Iggy's hand which resulted in hearing Teggie and Papa chuckle. "I apologize, one would assume having a godparent like your own would make you aware of others appearing before you." Auntie Minnie smiles as I bury my head into Iggy's chest. I walked over to her biting my cheek as I looked up at her. 

"Well my godfather is rather protective of me and we share a bond similar to what Iggy and I have. "I chuckle to myself aware that Auntie Minnie looks concerned as I continue "I suppose that we are going to get my wand now seeing as we purchased the rest of my supplies. I know that Papa and Teggie want to make sure Mal and Uncle Alucard haven't blown up the kitchen again. Iggy probably wants to tinker with his latest project. "I look towards the trio as Auntie Minnie confirmed that was the truth. I nod my head as we exchange a brief goodbye with Teggie, Papa, and Iggy. Auntie Minnie extends her hand to me before we apperated in front of Ollivander's shop.

Upon entering the shop I noticed a pair of silvery owl like eyes stare into my own, the owner of the eyes smiled as he stepped into the lights studying me with curiosity. I stood closer to Auntie Minnie as the man chuckled softly seeing my reaction. I shook my head before I gave him a death glare, which made him chuckle even more.

"Ms. Dornez, I honestly am excited about meeting you seeing as your father and godfather are known as heroes even in wizarding society. I suspect that you're going to achieve great things seeing as you also are related to Minerva here."the man pauses as he looked over to Auntie Minnie with an amused expression. "I am Garrick Ollivander, if you would extend your wand hand we can begin. "I sigh softly as I rub the back of my head.

"I am ambidextrous, I honestly need you to elaborate what you mean seeing as I am stronger using my left hand and right one with certain things. "I blush as Auntie Minnie arched a brow while Mr Ollivander and I came to the conclusion that my right hand is my wand hand. Ollivander hands me a wand .

'Willow with Jackalope antler core, 7 inches pliable flexibility "Ollivander says as he hands me a wand, I flick it and it has no reaction. I shrug watching as Ollivander looks through various wands when he hands me another one 

"Red oak with dragon heart string core, 9 1/2 inches rigid flexibility " Ollivander says as once again I flick my wrist only to have a puff of smoke issue from it. Once again Ollivander searches through various wands only to return with another one 

"Blackthron with Therstral hair and Jackalope antler core 13 inches adaptable flexibility " Ollivander says as he hands me one more wand, this time as I flick it I sense a connection as an aura engulfed me making Ollivander chuckle as he explains how rare it was that someone was able to wield a dual core wand. I pay for the wand and held Auntie Minnie's hand as we apperated in the sitting room of Hellsing Manor. 

'Pisoiul meu mic(My little kitten in Romanian), I have created a familiar for you. Mal helped me with picking his eye color and named him Faust. I suspect that you don't object to the name. ' Uncle Alucard say telepathically as he hands me my bear Rumplestiltskin as silver eyed black ragdoll kitten purrs sitter on his lap. I nod my head watching as Auntie Minnie and Papa were talking to each other as they entered his office. 

'Mal and I are in my workshop working on our project, so go ahead and spend time with Teggie and Uncle Alucard. ' Iggy said as Uncle Alucard picks me up while I held Rumplestiltskin and Faust close to me as we traveled through walls to spend time with Teggie until supper time.


	2. Chapter 2: Count on Me

Hellsing Manor   
Iggy pov

Telepathy 

Music

🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻🧑💻

'You've been my distraction  
My center  
My lifeline  
A short breath of fresh air  
To make sure I stay high  
Never too clever to lend me a kind word  
You tell me what you've seen  
And I'll tell you what I've heard  
My keeping quiet is simply a habit  
That looks to collapse me  
As you can imagine  
But what doesnt kill us will just make us stronger  
So we'll hold this in for  
A little bit longer - (song Count on Me by Sound the Alarm' ) 

I sing while I tinker with my latest creation in my workshop, the creation was a steampunk inspired skateboard that had a hidden athame, Tilda would love that seeing as wizarding society had pricks that sensed her abilities that Uncle Alucard blessed her with when we were toddlers. I sigh as I pull out my goggles before as I exit my workshop into a courtyard to test in t my gift for my grumpy cinnamon roll older twin. We both did research about magical society here in the United Kingdom and the United States, there were in the archives of the Hellsing library. The Americans society of Magic welcomed technology of the mundane No-Maj/Muggle world as wizarding society called humans. 

I was pleased upon learning that the members of Dornez family have been respected by all of Wizarding society seeing as Papa played a important role in dealing with Gellert Grindelwald, Adolf Hitler, and an arse load of Nazis as Uncle Alucard often said. I know that my father was ten years older than Mummy she had given birth to Tilda and I when she was thirty-seven years old, and she had Mal when she was forty-one years old. She had been an ordinary woman who was Teggie's governess and some how able to find her other half in Papa. They truly loved each other, and were close to Uncle Alucard, to the point Tilda and I suspected that one of us were Uncle Alucard's biological child. The reason we thought this was when Tilda and I were toddlers it seemed like she suffered from chronic anemia, she tended to prefer iron rich foods and rare meats. Not to mention that her tolerance for the sun was finite. 

It was only last month when Tilda and myself figured out that Uncle Alucard, and our parents were in apolyamorous. The anemia was actually because since Tilda's the hier of Uncle Alucard she was actually a dhampir, her anemia was actually her vampirism and her magical abilities had awoken. This definitely explains how Uncle Alucard is able to peek into the twin telepathic connection. Tilda and our parents are polyglots, Tilda's powers to summon her own minions simular to Uncle Alucard, inhuman speed, quick recovery, ability to manipulate shadows and control most other supernatural beings was proof of that. Uncle Alucard, told   
Papa, and Teggie when we sorted this out, they explained that dhampir children were looked down upon by the Iscariot and the queen hence why she was known as a Dornez. My abilities to manipulate monofilament fibers like Papa and agility developed quite recently, and I am indifferent having such abilities. Part of being a twin of Tilda was why I had knack for problem solving and was able to master many tactics. I was naturally an inventor, rather excellent with sewing, playing chess, playing violin blacksmithing, and cooking. I am a perfect gentleman who spends hours in my workshop, I am aware of my sociopathic tendencies to those not part of my family and inner circle. Tilda and myself loved to play chess, skateboard, cosplay, read comic books, and do research in the Hellsing family archives. Tilda will serve as Uncle Alucard's apprentice even while attending Hogwarts, I am already an intern for the Hellsing organization research and development department. 

When Mal was four years old it was obvious he possessed a bit of magical power, the super natural agility, and strength from Papa. Mal and Tilda's   
magical abilities were from Mummy's side of the family, like Mummy I had a dormant magical gene. Mal only started   
training as Papa's apprentice this year he shared the superhuman powers Papa and I do. However his magical powers made up for his inability to master using monofilament fibers. I would use mine to help protect my family, the royal family, members of the Hellsing Organization, and those dear to me. Mal could also preform exorcisms, sense shift of the weather, levitate, can communicate and had a psychic bond with animals. It was why he knew that the Faust the familar Uncle Alucard gifted Tilda wanted.

We were nicknamed the Dornez triple threat by Uncle Alucard since we are able to endure the same training regime Teggie had begun when she was nine   
years old, after her father's death and   
killing her uncle Richard was when Uncle Alucard woke up and soon after Tilda and I were born. We stared our training regime when we were five years old, Tilda and myself both are   
skilled enough to fight six adults at once. Mal can handle three adults at once since he started training two years earlier, he however kicks arse when we play seek and destroy with Uncle Alucard. I realized that Auntie Minnie is my godmother since I am unable to use magic, I honestly will see to it I can protect her as long as she is alive.

I shook my mind of these thoughts as I push off a wall of the courtyard while   
testing a few tricks that would trigger an athame that was part of the tail of the skateboard which would land in the hand of the board's rider. I also set up a music player only Tilda, myself, and Uncle Alucard can connect with. I also installed a hidden compartment to hide sweets, books and comic books. This was my gift for Tilda to deal with tedious and boring times when she's attending Hogwarts. I smirk as I nail a few tricks only to notice that Tilda and Uncle Alucard were watching me, it probably meant Mal was learning duties as the future butler of the Hellsing family. I knew this also meant Tilda, Uncle Alucard and I could stir up trouble when we go on a walk. 

"Iggy you know that it's troublesome if you read thoughts of mine at times, however you nailed the design for my dream skateboard. Are you ready for our weekly walk?"inquired Tilda as she rode Uncle Alucard piggyback style something that she had done since we were toddlers. I blush seeing as I was happy to make my grumpy cinnamon roll older twin happy, I rub the back of my head and give a thumbs up making Uncle Alucard laugh in his booming voice. We head to the suite Teggie set up for us to put away the skateboard and grab our coats that match Uncle Alucard's own. Mal didn't want one seeing as he often wore a jacket similar to the one Teggie wore seeing as he wished to be like her and Papa in many ways. This amused Uncle Alucard, Tilda and myself seeing as he flattered Teggie and Papa when lectured all three of us in a similar way they would only he wouldn't swear, if he did he often apologized afterwards . 

🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️  
Tilda's pov

🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️  


"Tilda, aside from Minerva there are two other people who know that are Alucard is your biological father. They are Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape the potionsmaster. The reason Severus is aware of this is to make certain abilities of yours stay dormant while attending Hogwarts."Papa explains as I lean against the cart that has my trunk and a cage for Faust to rest in during the trip to Hogwarts. The cage was to protect others from him while he adjusted to the transition into wizarding society. "TILDA INTEGRA DORNEZ are you paying attention to what I am telling you?" Papa yelled in a tone only Teggie,Alucard in his female form Alice Brenner, and myself could hear. I roll my eyes making Teggie sigh softly and Alucard giggle in a female voice that would hide the truth of his identity. 

"Yes, yes I am Papa good grief I can play my roll the Half Blood great niece of Auntie Minnie. I also will honor the   
noble Hellsing family and you the infamous Walter Cum Dornez ."I said in a sardonic tone. "I also need to make friends and not beat the daylights out of anyone. I get it, I think you forgot Faust serves as the eyes and ears of Uncle Alucard during my time at Hogwarts, remember Auntie Minnie will send weekly conduct reports."I mumble making Teggie and my father Alucard both chuckle while Papa face palms. 

'Well played pisicuță mică(little kitten in Romanian). Please humor Walter seeing as he is legally your father, for reasons we all discussed after the incident which we blew up several suits of armor in Buckingham palace. ' my biological father tells me through our psychic connection that Iggy was unable to sense. Papa and Teggie exchanged a look when my father adds 'you can call me Tata(Dad in Romanian) when we communicating telepathically. Verbally it's best to call me Uncle Alucard or in this form Alice. ' I exhale sharply when Integra says our names seeing as a family of gingers were talking with Walter at great length. Tata(Dad in Romanian)and myself shared a look while thinking what the fuck is with the gingers. I sigh as I walked over holding my father's hand to meet the ginger wizarding family. 

"I apologize Sir Integra, Alice and myself were in our own world, we are best friends and this will be the longest time we will be apart. "I say in my most innocent voice adding "now who are these charming people Papa has been speaking with?" I saw my father and Papa exchange a look before I was introduced to the Weasley family. 

"Fred and George are starting thier first year as well, I am Molly Weasley and honored to meet the daughter of Walter Dornez, and I believe that you also are the great niece of Professor McGonagall?"Molly Weasley says in a soothing voice "Matilda is your name am I correct? You look similar to your father my dear. "Molly smiled as I nodded my head before I curtsey and give a proper introduction. 

"I am indeed named Matilda, I am honored to meet you and like your sons Fred and George am a twin. My brother Ignatius takes after Papa, he's the younger and more mature twin."I say rather honestly seeing as he indeed takes after Papa. "I am admit that Papa, my brothers, Sir Integra, Auntie Minnie and Alice are the ones I trust. Honestly I am rather awkward with others. I hope that I can be great friends with Fred and George, even if I am sorted into Slytherin. I am aware that some houses don't get along well, I did my research after all."I blushed when Mrs. Weasley assured me that I seem too sweet to be a Slytherin but agreed that she wishes for me to become friends with Fred and George. I hugged Teggie, Papa and my father good bye before I followed the Weasley twins through the entrance of Platform 9 3/4. I reassure Faust it will be alright as while I joined the Weasley twins on the Hogwarts Express in a empty compartment. 

🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆  
Fred pov   
Sorting Ceremony   
🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆  
"So yeah, my Papa and Uncle Alucard were part of taking down Gellert Grindelwald and a bunch of Nazis dabbling in the occult, "Matilda as she watches George and Dean Thomas having a conversation. "I think Dean and George are going to be fast friends, and I hope that they don't mind being friends with me. I had a sheltered life seeing as Sir Integra insisted that my brothers and I had tutors. Sir Integra decided to honor my late mother, she was her governess."Matilda explained while we entered Hogwarts.

We entered the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony, I had to admit that Matilda Dornez wasn't like any muggle born that I encountered. I realize that her father was what was classified as a metahuman, something as powerful than wizarding kind. My parents had been aware of the infamous Walter Dornez seeing as he worked alongside side Aurors. George tapped my shoulder, I noticed Dean and Matilda are having a conversation with each other. I turned to face my twin and noticed that he was smiling. 

"Matilda maybe the perfect cohorts as she's a brilliant prankster, it's just wicked that along with her brother and the infamous Alucard she pranked the Queen of the Muggle world."George says as Dean and Matilda stop talking when Professor McGonagall explained how the sorting process works. She read off several names and there were already six Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, five Gryffindors and four Slytherins.

"DORNEZ, MATILDA." Professor McGonagall called out with a slight smile across her face as Matilda mutters something under her breath before taking her seat. I noticed that she and the sorting hat were having a intense conversation before it shouts out

"SLYTHERIN " I arched a brow seeing as it was common knowledge many of those sorted into Slytherin tended to be down right dangerous seeing as many were former death eaters. I drift off into my own world only to wake up when my name was called. I ended up a Gryffindor like the rest of my family, I was torn between the fact most sorted into Slytherin were dark wizards who hated muggle kind. I made my way to sit between George and Dean Thomas and went through the motions of listening to others while eating. I watched as Matilda would read a book as she ignored many of her fellow Slytherins.


End file.
